myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Das Tor am Adlersteig
Anfang 424 Alles hatte nahezu harmlos angefangen. Fast wäre es Agok gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die "Erwachsenen" immer längere Zeit schlafend zu verbringen schienen, und wenn sie denn wachten, so musste man ihnen manches zwei- oder dreimal sagen, bevor sie darauf reagierten. Das wiederum war nichts Besonderes, gehörte es doch zu Agoks Ausbildung, dass ihre Lehrer mitunter so taten, als hätten sie sie nicht wahrgenommen. Meist geschah dies, um sie auf einen Fehler hinzuweisen, den sie gemacht hatte, ohne sie direkt zu tadeln. Doch war sie sich in letzter Zeit keinerlei Fehler bewusst geworden, und es hatte immer mehr verstohlene Entschuldigungen von seiten der anderen gegeben... Überhaupt schienen die Erwachsenen sie zunehmend als ebenbürtig zu behandeln, wenn man von ihrer zeitweiligen Geistesabwesenheit einmal absah. Aber Agok fühlte sich noch nicht bereit! Es waren doch noch fast drei Jahre bis zu ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag! Ohnehin war dies für Agok eine Zeit unheimlicher Gefühlsanwandlungen. Ihr Mentor, Herrscher über ihre Heimat, der ihr wie ein liebender Vater gewesen war, seit sie vor über sechs Jahren nach Ter-A-took gekommen war, um ihre Ausbildung zu beginnen, schien nicht bemerken zu wollen, dass Agok ihn aufrichtig liebte... nicht wie einen Vater, sondern wie einen Mann! Zu gern hätte sie sich augenblicklich in seine starken Arme gekuschelt und sich von seinen zärtlichen Küssen verwöhnen lassen... Zumindest nahm sie an, dass seine Küsse nichts anderes als zärtlich sein konnten. Fast jede Nacht lag sie wach und erging sich in lustvollen Phantasien der Liebe, doch blieb ihre Sehnsucht unbeantwortet. Schlimmer noch, wirkte auch der Mann ihrer Träume mitunter abwesend, ja manchmal gar wie erstarrt... Es war ein regnerischer Frühlingstag im Mond des Falken, als Agok einer ihrer Phantasien als Tagtraum erlegen war, und sich plötzlich in den Armen ihres Geliebten (so betrachtete sie ihn jedenfalls, auch wenn das trotz all ihrer Sehnsüchte nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen schien) wiederfand, dessen offensichtlich besorgtes Gesicht über sie gebeugt war, als er sie gerade auf ihr Bett legte. Noch ehe sie richtig zu sich kommen konnte, waren ihr schon die Worte entschlüpft, die sie hätte schon viel früher sagen sollen: "Ich liebe Dich". Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte die Züge des Mannes, und zu ihrer größten Überraschung antwortete er ihr: "Ich weiß". Und da geschah es, was sie sich so lange gewünscht hatte: er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie auf die Lippen, sanft und liebevoll, noch viel zärtlicher, als sie sich hätte vorzustellen vermocht, während seine Hände ihren Leib liebkosten, so dass sie in einem Sturm der Lust zu vergehen drohte... Als Agok wieder zu Sinnen kam, hatte Barn-taak ihre Kammer bereits verlassen, und sie stellte fest, dass ihre eigene Hand es war, die ihre empfindsamste Stelle in liebevoller Berührung umschmeichelte. War etwa alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Oder besser gefragt: wieviel von alledem war Traum, und was war Wirklichkeit gewesen? Doch wurden diese Überlegungen unterbrochen von gedämpften Stimmen, die vor ihrer Kammer zu hören waren. Der besorgte Unterton war nicht zu überhören, auch wenn sich die einzelnen Worte nicht unterscheiden ließen. Neugierig geworden, stand Agok leise auf, und schlich sich, ihrer Nacktheit nicht achtend, zur Tür ihrer Kammer und legte ihr Ohr an das Türblatt, das kunstvoll aus Ter-briik gefügt war. Zwar immer noch gedämpft, konnte sie nun einzelne Worte ausmachen, und je mehr sie sich konzentrierte, umso mehr fügten sich diese zu ganzen Sätzen zusammen. Was sie hörte, jagte ihr einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Von "Zeitpest" war da die Rede, und dass die "Zeitstarre" nun sogar die Taadrai erfasst habe. Damit war sie gemeint. Sie riss die Tür auf und adressierte die beiden Männer mit ihrer entrüsteten Frage: "Was hat irgendeine Zeitpest mit mir zu tun?" Einen Moment lang hätte man fast meinen können, die Zeitstarre hätte nun die Angesprochenen erfasst, doch nach einem Augenblick des erschrockenen Entsetzens löste sich der ältere der beiden, Tor-tenak, der Agoks zweiter Mentor war, aus der Erstarrung und betrachtete die Taadrai mit dem Anflug eines amüsierten Lächelns, wobei er sie von oben bis unten musterte. Offenbar schien ihm zu gefallen, was er sah, und nachdem er sich endlich vom Anblick ihres verführerischen Körpers losreißen konnte, legte er dem Mädchen eine Hand vertraulich auf die Schulter und sagte: "Es wäre längst Zeit gewesen, dass sich Barn-taak Deiner angenommen hätte, wie es einer jungen Frau gebührt - er scheint es endlich eingesehen zu haben. Was nun die Zeitpest angeht, meine Liebste, so hatten wir gehofft, Dich nicht damit belasten zu müssen. Doch es lässt sich nicht länger vermeiden. Komm mit zu Barn-taak, dort werden wir alles besprechen." Agok zog kurz in Betracht, sich zunächst anzukleiden, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Der Anblick ihres Körpers war den Bewohnern der Zitadelle hinlänglich vertraut, so dass sie daraus kein Geheimnis zu machen brauchte. Außerdem hegte sie die stille Hoffnung, ihre Blöße könnte Barn-taak zu weiteren Liebesbezeugungen anstacheln, wenn sie ihm so gegenübertrat. Und letztlich bewies sie ihm damit auch, dass sie ihm rückhaltlos vertraute. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in ihre Kammer, und aus einem Impuls heraus, den sie nicht hätte erklären können, griff sie nach ihrem langen Bogen und dem dazugehörigen Köcher, der mit Pfeilen bestückt war, die sie selbst hergestellt hatte. Die kleine Prozession, deren dritter Angehöriger, der stellvertretende Festungskommandant Tamyr-basilik, seine Augen nicht von Agok losreißen konnte (was sie zu seinem Leidwesen geflissentlich ignorierte), durchquerte eiligen Schrittes einige weitläufige Korridore der riesenhaften Festungsanlage der Biraka-A-natook. Schließlich langten sie in der Haupthalle an, die durch die imposante Fenstergalerie großzügig mit - wenn auch aufgrund des trüben Wetters gedämpftem - Licht durchdrungen war. Plötzlich überkam Agok der Wunsch, es möge strahlender Sonnenschein durch die Große Halle fluten. Und tatsächlich brach plötzlich Aros Scheibe durch den Wolkenschleier, und goldenes Licht tauchte den weißen Granit der Halle in funkelndes Glühen. Wiewohl sich Agok dessen bewusst war, dass nicht ihr Wunsch den plötzlichen Sonnenschein ausgelöst hatte, konnte sie sich des Gefühls eines gewissen Zusammenhangs nicht erwehren. Als ob ihr Wunsch das Ereignis vorausgeahnt hätte... Und da erschien auch schon ihr Angebeteter, und im Unterschied zu dem jüngeren ihrer beiden Begleiter, waren ihr Barn-taaks Blicke, die dieser anerkennend auf ihrer sonnenbestrahlten, wohlgeformten Figur ruhen ließ, keineswegs gleichgültig. Im Gegenteil, sie überspülten sie mit einer Woge wohligen Verlangens. Ihr Geliebter erkannte wohl, was sie fühlte, und mit bedächtigen Schritten und voller Bewunderung näherte er sich ihr, hob seine Hände und umfing zärtlich ihre Brüste, liebkoste ihre zarten Knospen, und seine Lippen suchten die ihren, um sich in einem innigen Kuss zu vereinen, während sie die Schwellung seiner Lust an ihrem Schenkel spürte... Tor-tenak und Tamyr-basilik schritten, ins Gepräch vertieft, an der Fenstergalerie auf und ab, während sie die Liebenden ihrem Rausch überließen. Im derzeitigen Gemütszustand der Taadrai wäre es wohl zwecklos gewesen, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch anfangen zu wollen, und Tor-tenak bewunderte einmal mehr die Weisheit seines einstigen Schülers, der genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt getroffen hatte, um Dir-agok endlich die ersehnte Liebe zu schenken. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass Basiliks Gesicht röter war als es hätte sein müssen. Nun, Basilik gehörte auch nicht zu denen, für die er die Verantwortung trug, ganz im Gegensatz zu der jungen Taadrai. Im Geiste ließ er die sechseinhalb Jahre Revue passieren, seit er dieses außergewöhnliche Mädchen nun schon kannte - Es war ein klirrend kalter Wintertag Ende 417, als die fast sechs Jahre zählende Dir-agok nach Ter-A-took gebracht wurde. Ihr zwölf Jahre älterer Bruder Megot begleitete sie überall hin. Doch wenn man die beiden so sah, konnte man sich manchmal des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass der Altersunterschied andersrum wäre. Und damit nicht genug, kam die Kleine - wenn auch noch etwas unbeholfen - auf einem Ter-geek dahergeritten. (Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Tor-tenak an einen noch viel weiter entfernten Tag zurückerinnert, als der junge Barn-terak, ebenfalls stolz auf seinem Ter-geek reitend, in die Hauptstadt einzog...) Bemerkenswert, wenn man bedachte, dass normalerweise erst erfahrene Reiter reiferen Alters in der Lage waren, diese eigensinnigen Tiere zu beherrschen ... Wie ein Wirbelwind durchstreifte die Kleine die Zitadelle, und jeder, der sie sah, war von ihr verzaubert. Außer vielleicht den eingefleischten Kriegsveteranen, denen die kleine Agok schon zwei Jahre später im Bogenschießen die Schau stahl. Tenak konnte sich an keinen Ter-baak erinnern, der es mit Agok hätte darin aufnehmen können. Am bemerkenswertesten war jedoch ihre scheinbare Fähigkeit, Dinge vorauszuahnen, noch bevor sie sich ereigneten. Immer wieder war ihm, und auch Barn-taak, aufgefallen, dass Agok plötzlich innehielt, und im nächsten Moment geschah irgend etwas Ungewöhnliches. Es häuften sich die "Zufälle", bei denen Agoks vorausschauendes Handeln ein Unglück verhindern oder eine glückliche Fügung begünstigen konnte. Insofern schien man sich keine Sorgen um sie machen zu müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Tor-tenak unwillkürlich schmunzeln... Mit einem Teil seines Geistes jedoch verblieb Tor-tenak bei seiner Unterhaltung mit Basilik. Diese Fähigkeit, seine Aufmerksamkeit gleichwertig aufzuteilen, ohne dass jeweils das eine unter seiner Zuwendung zu dem anderen litt, zeichnete ihn seit frühester Jugend aus, und in den Jahrzehnten seines Dienstes für das Reich und für den Schütterer hatte er sie weiter verfeinert. Daher entging ihm auch nicht, dass mittlerweile Dir-agok, liebessatt, rittlings auf Barn-taaks Schoß saß, diesem zugewandt, und ihm fast feierlich in die Augen blickte. Offenbar war sie jetzt bereit, sich dem drängenden Problem der Zeitpest zu stellen. Gerade als Tor-tenak zu diesem Schluss gekommen war, sah er ihn bestätigt, denn Barn-taak, der Agok um die Taille umfasst hielt, schaute zu ihnen herüber, und sein Blick gebot, nun dem Ernst der Lage die volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. So erfuhr also Dir-agok, noch mit dem Stachel der Lust in ihrem Leib, aber vorerst befriedigt genug, um ihren Geist ernsthaften Angelegenheiten zuwenden zu können, von den beunruhigenden Ereignissen der letzten Wochen. Immer wieder war beobachtet worden, wie ganz normale Vorgänge plötzlich unterbrochen wurden, als wäre die Zeit vorübergehend erstarrt: die Wassertropfen des Gerez-syrik zum Beispiel hielten bei ihrem Fall in die Tiefe Schlucht plötzlich inne, wobei nachfließendes Wasser auf das stehengebliebene traf und dadurch in anmutigen Schleiern zerstäubte. Während dies noch Ausrufe der Bewunderung bei den Beobachtern hervorrief, waren andere Vorgänge alles andere als harmlos. Einzelne Menschen wie Tiere erstarrten hin und wieder für kurze Zeit mitten in ihrem Tun, und derartige Aussetzer hatten - begünstigt durch die abschüssigen Bergflanken - schon zu einigen Unfällen geführt. Es gab sogar bereits die ersten Todesfälle. Einer von diesen hatte sich letzte Woche ereignet, als ein Krieger der Stadtwache beim Hantieren mit einem Speer plötzlich erstarrte. Der Speer war seinem Griff entschlüpft und von der Mauerkrone gestürzt, auf der der Krieger gerade patroullierte. Als er 50 Schritt tiefer auf einen Wehrgang fiel, traf der entwischte Speer einen dort stehenden Heerführer und durchbohrte dessen Schädel... Plötzlich erhob sich Agok, nunmehr bar jeder Wonne, ergriff ihren Bogen, spannte ihn, legte einen Pfeil ein, und - es waren noch keine zwei Herzschläge in ihrer Brust verklungen, seit sie sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, und das obwohl ihr Herz raste vor Aufregung, und noch immer vom Echo der Lust - schoß ihn ab. Es konnte kein Zweifel bestehen, dass der Pfeil den Rahmen des großen Spiegels am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Großen Halle genau an seinem Scheitelpunkt getroffen hätte, wenn er nicht - mitten in der Luft zum plötzlichen Stillstand gekommen wäre. Agok eilte hinzu und pflückte den Pfeil aus der Luft, doch spürte sie, wie sie kurz nach der Berührung selbst für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erstarrt war. Tief in Gedanken versunken kehrte sie zu den Männern zurück. In einem entfernten Winkel ihres Verstandes registrierte sie, dass sie sich nunmehr wirklich als ebenbürtig empfand und jeden Rest ihrer Scheu vor den "Erwachsenen" abgelegt hatte. Sie war vom Mädchen zur Frau geworden. Es war freilich für eine Taadrai nichts ungewöhnliches, dass so etwas im zarten Alter von zwölf Jahren geschah. Mitte 424 Innerhalb des ersten Vierteljahres, seit Barn-taak ihre Liebe endlich erwidert hatte, häuften sich die Fälle von Zeitstarre im ganzen Reich. Es wurde gar von einem ganzen Provinzheer berichtet, das über eine Stunde mitten im Trab bei der Duchquerung des Tals des Kalten Nebels verharrt hatte, ganz so als hätte der Frost sie allesamt einfrieren lassen. Diese Vorstellung war natürlich vollkommener Unsinn. Kein Unsinn war leider, dass infolge der Erstarrung mitten in der frostigen Kälte einige der Reiter tatsächlich erforen waren, andere hatten Teile ihrer Gliedmaßen durch Erfrierungen verloren, und fast alle anderen lagen noch Wochen mit schweren Erkältungsbeschwerden darnieder. Doch am meisten schmerzten Agok die Stunden, in denen sie hilflos zusehen musste, wie ihr Liebster steif und bewegungslos allen Lebens beraubt schien. Ja nicht einmal ein Zeichen der Atmung oder seines Herzschlages war mehr zu erkennen. Fast noch mehr schreckte sie der Gedanke, welche Ängste er durchleben musste, wenn sie selbst in einen derartigen Zustand verfiel. Genau wie Barn-taak suchten natürlich alle Gelehrten und Weisen des Reiches nach irgendeiner Lösung für die um sich greifende Zeitpest, oder die "Große Stille" (Sylperteek in der Sprache der Ter-baak), wie das Phänomen im Volksmund genannt wurde. Ein Ritual, das von Birkan aller Gottheiten des Reiches (allen voran natürlich der Herrscher als Talarka-birkan und Tor-tenak als Kerbatu-birkan) entwickelt wurde, ermöglichte es zumindest, einzelne Personen für eine begrenzte Zeit - entweder von Sonnenuntergang bis Sonnenaufgang oder andersherum, oder vom Beginn eines Regens oder Sturmes bis zu seinem Ende - vor den Auswirkungen der Sylperteek zu schützen. Doch wurde es immer aufwändiger, dieses Ritual zum Erfolg zu führen. Und allmählich begann die Hoffnung zu schwinden, dass nicht am Ende alles in einer großen Starre einfrieren würde. Dies war die Situation, in der Dir-agok es sich in den Kopf setzte, nicht länger warten zu wollen. Zwar wurden Frauen üblicherweise nicht vor ihrem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr initiiert, da die Austragung der dabei gezeugten Zwillinge eine erhebliche Belastung darstellte, die man einem jungen Mädchen nicht ohne Not aufbürden wollte. Doch an Not mangelte es nun wohl nicht mehr. Also begab sich Agok, wieder einmal nur in die Pracht ihres makellosen Leibes gehüllt, zu ihrem Geliebten, Mentor und Herrscher. In allen drei dieser seiner Funktionen begehrte sie nichts mehr, als endlich von ihm in die Mysterien des Steinkreises eingeführt zu werden. Diese rituelle Weihe ließ seit zehntausenden von Jahren jeder Anwärter auf eines der wichtigen Reichsämter über sich ergehen, und auf Agok wartete das wichtigste Amt überhaupt, das derzeit noch ihr Liebster innehatte. Kaum hatte sie die Tür von Barn-taaks Gemach hinter sich zugezogen, hörte sie ihn sagen: "Liebste, ich muss mit Dir über Deine Initiation sprechen". Wie vom Donner gerührt verharrte Agok am Eingang, und schon begann sich in den Zügen ihres Geliebten die Angst abzuzeichnen, von der sie wusste, dass er sie jedesmal durchlebte, wenn sie von der Zeitstarre befallen wurde. Schnell riss sie sich zusammen, und sie sah, wie sich Barn-taak erleichtert entspannte, als sie leichten und geradezu aufreizend tänzelnden Schrittes auf ihn zukam. Soviel Zeit musste noch sein, um sich mit ihm in Liebe zu vereinigen, bevor sie ihre Initiation diskutierten. Und richtig, sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung auf den Mann nicht, der sich einladend lasziv auf sein Bett räkelte, ihre Hand ergriff und sie zu sich herabzog... Dieses Mal glaubte Agok die Liebe mit Terak - so würde sie ihn bald nennen können - besonders intensiv zu erleben. Ermattet drehte sie sich nach dem ausgiebigen Liebesspiel zu ihm um, lächelte und flüsterte, als Antwort auf seine einleitenden Worte von vorhin, als sie vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde hereingekommen war: "Genau deswegen bin ich zu Dir gekommen, Liebster". Einmal mehr hatte ihr Gedanke eine sich anbahnende Entwicklung vorweggenommen, und sie beide wussten es. Daher wunderte sich Agok auch nicht, als ihr Geliebter sie fragte: "Was wird geschehen?" Ihre Antwort stimmte sie selbst traurig: "Das Schlimmste. Nur wenige werden verschont bleiben, und für diese naht die Rettung bereits." Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurückhalten, als sie hinzusetzte: "Nicht für Dich, Liebster..." Es war eine andere Art der Liebe, die die beiden in den nächsten Stunden verband, nämlich die verzweifelte Suche nach gegenseitigem Trost, die auch den Großen und Mächtigen nicht fremd ist... In der nächsten Woche waren die zunehmenden Vorfälle von Zeitstarre zwar noch immer eines der wichtigsten, aber nicht mehr das einzig wichtige Gesprächsthema in der Hauptstadt, denn die Aufregung über die nun bekannt gewordene Verlobung des Herrschers mit seiner designierten Nachfolgerin sowie die Gerüchte über deren bevorstehende Initiation verdrängten vorübergehend die überwältigende Sorge wegen der Zeitpest und der erfolglosen Suche nach irgendwelchen Lösungen für dieses Problem. Große Spekulationen wurden darüber angestellt, ob denn nun Dir-agok bei der Heirat in den Clan der Barn übertreten würde oder anders herum. Die erstgenannte Lösung hätte den amüsanten Nebeneffekt, das Barn-taak als Herrscher wiederum von Barn-taak abgelöst werden würde, denn der Name des Herrschers beinhaltet immer die Kurzform des Titels, "-taak", der wiederum der Name des Clans des Herrschers vorangestellt ist. Würde Dir-agok bei der Heirat in ihrem Clan verbleiben, so würde sie irgendwann als Dir-taak die Herrschaft über Tarn-A-tuuk übernehmen. Doch bei ihrem Übertritt in den Clan des Bräutigams würde aus Dir-agok Barn-agok, und bei der Übernahme der Herrschaft dann eben Barn-taak werden. Die einhellige Meinung der Öffentlichkeit schien darauf hinauszulaufen, diese durchaus amüsante Variante zu bevorzugen. Niemand ahnte, dass genau dies bereits beschlossene Sache war, denn nur das Brautpaar und Tor-tenak wussten davon. Deren größte Sorge war indes, dass die Hochzeit erst stattfinden konnte, wenn Dir-agok die Volljährigkeit erreichte, also in über zweieinhalb Jahren. Und niemand, nicht einmal Agok, konnte ahnen, wie weit die Zeitpest bis dahin um sich gegriffen haben würde. Einzig dessen war sich Agok leider sicher, dass ihr Bräutigam auf die Dauer nicht verschont bleiben würde. Doch wie lang war diese Dauer? Zumindest lang genug, um wenigstens ihre Initiation in die Mysterien des Steinkreises, der vor 100 560 Jahren von Teral für Darnyma errichtet worden war, durchführen zu können, hoffte sie. In dieser Hoffnung sollte sie sich bestätigt sehen. Noch bevor der Sommer dem Herbst wich, wurde die kleine Prozession, die neben Agok von ihren beiden Mentoren gebildet wurde, von Sylt-brakat zum Bakurf-Ter, dem Hügelfels des Heiligen Steinkreises, geführt. Brakat war ein Jüngling von 21 Jahren, und wer wie Agok ein guter Beobachter war, konnte deutlich erkennen, wie enttäuscht er darüber war, der Initiation der Taadrai nur als Zeuge beiwohnen zu dürfen, statt sie selbst durchzuführen, wie es seit Jahrtausenden das Stammrecht derjenigen Sylt war, die ihrerseits selbst aus einem Initiationsritual hervorgegangen waren. Allerdings war es genauso das Recht des Tuuk-Or-taak, die Initiation der Taadrai selbst durchzuführen, sofern darüber gegenseitiges Einvernehmen herrschte. Und von niemandem hätte es sich Barn-taak nehmen lassen, seine Geliebte selbst einzuweihen, und diese wäre darüber auch ziemlich erbost gewesen. Am Morgen hatten sich beide einem aufwändigen Zeitbann-Ritual unterzogen, dass sie zumindest bis zum Sonnenuntergang vor der Zeitpest schützen würde. Einige Schaulustige in der jubelnden Menge, die den Weg der Prozession säumte, schienen allerdings merkwürdig weggetreten zu sein, Opfer der Zeitstarre. Schließlich erklomm Sylt-brakat, gefolgt von Dir-agok, Tor-tenak und Barn-taak, die Flanke des Bakurf-Ter. Nur wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den Gipfel, der von einem Kreis aus zwölf aufrecht stehenden Steinstelen gekrönt war. Gebete an Talarka und Kerbatu wurden gesprochen, und das Ritual der Initiation begann. Barn-taak führte nun Agok zu der ersten Stele, die gen Lychnos errichtet war, und er sprach zu ihr, gemäß dem überlieferten Wortlaut: "Lege Deine Hände auf diesen Stein, und Du wirst sehen". Sie folgte seiner Anweisung, und als sie die Stele berührte, wurde ihr, gleichsam wie in einer Vision, das gesamte Tarn in all seinem Umfange offenbar, mit all seinen Höhenzügen und Tälern, seinen höchsten Gipfeln und tiefsten Schluchten. Und Agok sprach, ebenfalls nach dem genauen Wortlaut der Überlieferung: "Ich habe es gesehen, und dies wird meine Heimat sein". Genauso führte Barn-taak sie von einer Stele zur nächsten, immer mit den Worten Terals, die vor 100 560 Jahren zum ersten mal gesprochen wurden, während Agok ihm mit den Worten Darnymas antwortete, nachdem sie eine jede Stele berührt und die entsprechende Vision gesehen hatte. Ihr wurden die Lage und Anordnung aller heißer Quellen des Tarn, der Nutzen und die Nutzbarkeit allen Getiers, Pflanzenwuchses und Gesteins im ganzen Tarn, seine sämtlichen Gewässer vom kleinsten Bach bis zum reißendsten Strom, die Geheimnisse der Baukunst und des Bergbaus, das Gesicht der Gebirgsfestung Ter-A-took, das sich in nichts von dem unterschied, was sie zu ihren Füßen sah, wie auch noch ein paar andere Mysterien des Tarn offenbart, bevor sie zur letzten, nach Anthos gewandten Stele kam. Diese war es, auf die sie am sehnsüchtigsten gewartet hatte, denn vieles von den vorangegangenen Visionen war ihr bereits bekannt. Jedoch keine Kenntnis oder Weisheit konnte die unermessliche Kraft der letzten Stele, bzw. des Aktes der Vereinigung, den ihre Berührung einleitete, ersetzen. Und dieses eine Mal sehnte sie sich nach der Vereinigung mit ihrem Geliebten nicht nur ihrer Liebe wegen, sondern wegen der Bedeutung des Aktes! Mit leichtem Zittern löste Agok ihr Gewand. Mit ungewohnter Scheu - hatte sie doch schon viele Male ihrem Geliebten beigelegen - kam sie in die genaue Mitte des Steinkreises, und nun überließ sie sich ganz dem Mann, der sie zur Frau gemacht hatte, und der sie nun zu einer Weisen machen würde - Barn-taak... Eine leichte Erschütterung duchlief den Hügelfels, ähnlich der, die durch Agoks Körper zuckte, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichte und seinen Samen empfing, und eine Lawine magischer Energie duchströmte ihren Geist und Leib. Vor Erregung zitternd, sprach sie die abschließenden Worte des Rituals, die ihre Initiation besiegelten, genauso, wie sie vor 100 560 Jahren von Darnyma zu Teral gesprochen wurden: "Ich habe gesehen, und dieses wird der Ursprung meines Volkes sein". Natürlich besaßen diese Worte keinerlei inhaltliche Bedeutung mehr - allein auf ihre rituelle Bedeutung kam es an. Deshalb auch sprach Dir-agok sie in der alten Sprache der Talar, die heutzutage nur noch von den gelehrtesten Weisen des Reiches verstanden wird. Die nächsten Wochen verbrachte Dir-agok in ständiger Gesellschaft von Sylt-brakat. Er würde bis zur Geburt der Zwillinge, die nun in ihrem Leib heranwuchsen, bei ihr bleiben, und dann die Neugeborenen für den Clan Sylt in Empfang nehmen. So war es schon immer das Vorrecht der Sylt gewesen, diejenigen Kinder in ihren Clan aufzunehmen, die bei einer Initiation im Steinkreis des Bakurf-Ter gezeugt wurden... schon immer... Kreislauf der Zeit... Zeitstille... heranwachsendes Leben... in ihrem erstarrtem Leib... Schweißgebadet wachte Agok eines Nachts aus ihrem Alptraum auf. Warum musste sie in ihren Traumvisionen auch ausgerechnet in die Rolle der versteinerten Darelka schlüpfen? Woher kamen diese Träume? Sylt-brakat neben ihr bedachte sie mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Oh ja, Sorgen gab es viele. Mit Beginn des Herbstes waren viele Landstriche des Reiches bereits dauerhaft von der "Großen Stille" betroffen. Die Euphorie in der Hauptstadt, die durch Dir-agoks Initiation ausgelöst worden war, ebbte rasch wieder ab, als zunehmend deutlich wurde, dass die Zeitstarre nicht mehr nur jeweils kurzzeitig einzelne Personen oder Gruppen betraf, sondern immer mehr Menschen auf ewig (wie es schien) in Starre versetzt wurden... Winter 424 Vier Monde wuchsen nun die Zwillinge bereits in Agoks Leib heran, als an einem der ersten kalten Wintertage Sylt-brakat, ihr ständiger Begleiter der letzten Wochen, in Zeitschlaf verfiel, aus dem er nicht wieder erwachte. Und nun wusste Agok, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Barn-taak das gleiche Schicksal ereilte. Sie verbrachte zwei Wochen fast ununterbrochen mit ihm, um jeden Moment der verbliebenen Zeit auskosten zu können. Der Winter hatte nunmehr schon Einzug gehalten, und eine merkwürdige Schneekante hatte sich am Absturz des Biraka-Ter-abuuk gen Anthos gebildet, wo eine große Masse abstürzenden Schnees einfach mitten in der Bewegung stehen geblieben war. Und gerade als das Paar eines klirrend kalten Abends an dieser Kante vorbeispazierte, erstarrte Barn-taak. In diesem Moment wusste Agok, dass er nicht wieder erwachen würde, solange die Zeitpest nicht von Kiombael hinweggenommen sein würde... Sechs Tage später quälte sich ein fahrender Händler die vereiste und von Schneeverwehungen fast verschüttete Straße zur Festung Ter-A-took hinauf. Dir-agok beobachtete sein Kommen von der höchsten Zinne des gewaltigen Stadttores vor der Außenstadt, bereit, notfalls mit einem Bewegungszauber einen möglichen Absturz des Händlers zu verhindern. Denn sie wusste um das, was er brachte: die Hoffnung für einige wenige, der Zeitpest zu entkommen. Es war das wohl begehrteste Mineral dieser Tage auf ganz Kiombael: Achronit. Wie viele würde sie retten können? Würden die wenigen den Winter überstehen? Und könnten sie etwas tun für die Rettung der Nation? Auf diese Fragen wusste selbst Agok noch keine Antwort. Doch sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht zu ruhen, bis eine Lösung gefunden war. Und sie hatte eine unbestimmte Ahnung, dass die Lösung an einem weit entfernten Ort ihrer Entdeckung harrte... Es hatte sie fast das gesamte Reichsvermögen gekostet, dem Händler all seinen Restbestand an Achronit abzukaufen. Woher er es hatte, blieb sein Geheimnis. Und Dir-agok wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, ihn überwältigen zu wollen, selbst wenn die Verlockung groß war. Wer mit so wertvoller Fracht unterwegs war, der hatte für seinen Schutz gesorgt. Den Winter über war er Gast auf der Zitadelle geblieben. Zumindest war auf diese Weise Kunde über die restlichen Teile des Gorganischen Festlandes von Kiombael nach Ter-A-took gelangt, denn der Reisende hielt mit anderen seinesgleichen offenbar in magischem Kontakt hin und wieder kurze Kommunikation. Von überall her kamen die gleichen Nachrichten. Scharen von Vogelwesen aus Muu-Taay, die mitten im Fluge erstarrten, wobei nicht wenige von ihnen zu Tode stürzten. Sandstürme in der Steppe der Theng-Nomaden, die plötzlich zu undurchdringlichen Sandgebirgen erstarren, eine eingefrorene Schlacht zwischen den letzten Kriegerinnen Grandujas und marodierenden Orks, die wundersame Rettung einer Schiffsbesatzung im Krakenmeer, deren untergehendes Schiff beim Sinken innehielt, wovon die Besatzung glücklicherweise nicht betroffen war ... Doch je mehr der Winter voranschritt, umso mehr wurden es Nachrichten von vollkommenem Stillstand allenthalben, von dem nur diejenigen verschont blieben, die durch ein Splitterchen des Zeitbannminerals, des kostbaren Achronits, geschützt waren. Frühjahr 425 Zu Beginn des neuen Jahres war der Händler (auch seinen Namen hatte er für sich behalten) wieder abgereist. Nur wenige waren verblieben, die in Ter-A-took und der näheren Umgebung der Festung noch nicht der Zeitpest zum Opfer gefallen waren. Doch es war kein einziger Angehöriger des Clans Sylt unter denen, die verschont geblieben waren. Dabei stand nunmehr die Geburt der Zwillinge, die nach jahrzehntausendelanger Tradition ebendiesem Clan gehörten, unmittelbar bevor. Undenkbar schien es, diese Tradition erstmals seit Menschengedenken zu durchbrechen, und dennoch unausweichlich. Dir-agok war sich auch durchaus darüber im Klaren, dass es nicht die letzte Tradition bleiben würde, mit der zu brechen sie gezwungen sein wird... Die Geburt war Agoks schrecklichste Erfahrung in ihrem bisherigen Leben, schlimmer noch als die Agonie ihrer Trauer um Barn-taak. Als das Mädchen sie als erstes verlassen hatte, und der Schmerz vorübergehend nachließ, war die Gewissheit, genau das Gleiche unmittelbar darauf nochmals durchstehen zu müssen, der einzige beherrschende Gedanke in Agoks Geist, und er hatte die Farbe und den Geruch nackter Angst. Ja, Agok schmeckte die Angst, atmete sie mit jeder Pore, und der dann wieder einsetzende Schmerz war fast eine Erlösung, denn er verdrängte die Angst, ließ keinen Platz mehr für sie. - Es dauerte einige Minuten - oder Stunden? - bis Agok sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass es vorbei war. Zwei kleine Bündel lagen an ihren Brüsten, und sie spürte das Schmatzen an ihren Warzen, als die Kleinen hungrig saugten. Fast kam es ihr vor, als ob sie sie aussaugen wollten, was bis zu einem gewissen Grad ja auch zutreffen mochte. Dieser Gedanke munterte Agok ein wenig auf, und ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Zwei Männer standen an ihrem Bett. Doch es waren nicht die beiden, die hier hätten sein sollen - der Vater und der Pate. Dies erfüllte Agok wiederum mit Traurigkeit, und sie gab einen weiteren tiefen Seufzer von sich. Dir-megot, ihr Bruder, und Tor-tenak, ihr verbliebener Mentor, wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, doch das bemerkte Agok nicht. Eine Träne war ihrem Augenwinkel entwischt und bahnte sich eine heiße Spur ihre Wange hinab. Und Agok war zu schwach, um zu verhindern, dass die Schwestern dieser ersten Vorbotin sich nun in einer wahren Flut ergossen. Es war schon ein merkwüdiges Gefühl, dieses Gemisch aus Erleichterung und Traurigkeit - ... wenige Minuten später war sie in tiefen Schlaf gesunken. Herbst 425 Ein halbes Jahr nun hatte Agok die Zwillinge an ihrem Busen genährt, doch allmählich versiegte der Milchfluss. Und da war keine Amme, die hätte die Ernährung der Kleinen fortsetzen können. Also wurden sie recht früh von der Mutterbrust entwöhnt, und teilten sich nun die Milch einer Wölfin mit deren letztem Wurf von sieben Welpen. Mentor und Bruder der Mutter, Tor-tenak und Dir-megot, teilten sich unterdessen die Aufgaben der Obhut und Erziehung, denn Dir-agok fiel die Lenkung dessen zu, was von ihrem Reich der Zeitpest noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen war. Das war nicht viel, aber dennoch gab es viel zu tun für die dreizehnjährige Mutter. In erster Linie galt es, alle diejenigen in Sicherheit zu versammeln, die nunmehr nur noch vereinzelt verstreut im Tarn ihrer Lebensgrundlage, die im Zusammenhalt der Gemeinschaft bestand, beraubt waren. Einige hundert Menschen, sowie auch ein paar versprengte Angehörige anderer Völker (unter ihnen ein halbes dutzend Zwerge, zwei Schneeelfen und ein Pfader), wurden bis zum Ende des Dachsmondes in Ter-A-took versammelt. Viele von ihnen wurden dort von der Zeitpest lahmgelegt, doch zumindest war es ihnen erspart worden, in Einsamkeit im rauhen Gebirge zu Tode zu kommen. Für diejenigen, die noch immer aktiv sein konnten, musste das Leben in der Hauptstadt organisiert werden. Auch hier würden die Vorräte nicht ewig reichen. Also wurden sichere Routen hinab ins Tal des Dampfes, die Kornkammer von Ter-A-took, eingerichtet. Diejenigen, die dort die Felder bestellten, wurden mit den Zeitbannritualen geschützt, die Agok nun selbst durchführte. Bis an die fast unerträglichen Grenzen ihrer Kraft zehrten diese Aufgaben an ihr. Und doch verspürte Agok auch einen gewissen Stolz ob dessen, was sie tagtäglich vollbrachte. So zog denn der Mond des Adlers im Jahr des Adlers ins Land, und es geschah an einem dieser ungemütlichen Morgen, an denen die Zitadelle auf einer einsamen Insel inmitten eines unendlichen Nebelmeeres zu stehen schien, dass Dir-agok in den unruhigen Augenblicken kurz vor dem Aufwachen von einer Vision heimgesucht wurde. Es war das runzlige Gesicht einer uralten Frau, das ihr merkwürdig vertraut vorkam, obwohl sie sich absolut sicher war, dieser Person noch nie begegnet zu sein. Auch war sie sich vollkommen klar darüber, wo sie diese Person finden würde. Und sie musste ihr so gegenübertreten, wie sie war, als die Vision erschien. Als nun Agok gänzlich ins Wachsein zurückgekehrt war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies bedeutete, sich in vollkommener Nacktheit auf die andere Seite des Tals des Dampfes zu begeben. Doch wie wichtig diese Mission auch sein mochte, konnte sie es nicht unterlassen, zuvor die Rituale des Zeitbanns auszuführen, um die zu schützen, die die Stadt ernährten. Jene staunten nicht schlecht, als sie ihre Herrscherin (denn als solche betrachteten alle Agok längst, obwohl sie das Amt der Tuuk-Or-taak noch nicht offiziell übernommen hatte) unverhüllt vor sich sahen. Mehr noch als über ihre Nacktheit, und mehr sogar noch als über die Perfektion ihre Körpers, staunten ihre Untertanen jedoch über das matte Leuchten, dass die bronzene Haut Agoks umschmeichelte und direkt aus ihrem Innersten zu kommen schien. Nachdem sie das Ritual vollbracht hatte, machte Agok sich auf den Weg. Und da dieser auch sie zunächst hinunter ins Tal des Dampfes führte, genau wie jene, die sie gerade mit ihrem Schutzbann überzogen hatte, war es eine bemerkenswerte Prozession, die den Hang des Biraka-Ter-abuuk herabkam. Mit jedem Schritt, den Agok tat, wurde das Leuchten intensiver, und diejenigen, die zunächst öfters verstohlene Blicke zurückgeworfen hatten, um die Pracht ihrer Herrscherin zu begaffen, blieben nun in entzückter Verwunderung stehen, während Agok an ihnen vorbeischritt. Einen jeden bedachte sie mit einem herzlichen Blick, doch ein Fremdling aus Ordomar erwiderte ihn mit unverhohlener Lüsternheit und schickte sich an, Agok in aufdringlicher und überheblicher Weise zu bedrängen, wobei er abfällige Äußerungen über Frauen im Allgemeinen und junge Schönheiten im Besonderen, denen man offenbar ihren Platz in der Gesellschaft klar machen müsse, von sich gab. Die umstehende Menge war noch damit beschäftigt, empört nach Luft zu schnappen, als der vorwitzige Fremde bereits am Boden verkrümmt in sich zusammensank, getroffen von zwei gut platzierten Hieben, die Dir-agok ebenso gut auszuteilen verstand wie herzliche Blicke. Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall, der sie kaum länger als vier Herzschläge aufgehalten hatte, setzte Agok ihren Abstieg ins Tal des Dampfes fort, und schon bald war von ihr in dem dichter werdenden Nebel nur noch das immer stärker werdende Leuchten wahrzunehmen, so als ob die Sonne hinter einer dünnen Wolkendecke ihre Bahn zöge. Agok hätte ihren Weg durch das Tal des Dampfes selbst bei vollkommener Dunkelheit mühelos gefunden, und vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie jeden Stein und Grashalm, der ihrem Blick durch den Nebel entzogen war. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später stand sie an der Kante einer steilen Felsklippe auf der anderen Seite des Tales. Der beschwerliche Aufstieg hatte ihren Körper mit einer glänzenden Schicht von Feuchtigkeit überzogen, die teils von ihrem eigenen Schweiß gebildet wurde und teils von dem Nebel, der sich an ihre Haut geschmiegt hatte. Genau hier hatte sie schon vor Jahren gestanden, als sie ein Abbild der Bergfestung auf dem Biraka-Ter-abuuk aufgezeichnet hatte, das heute eine der Wände in der großen Galeriehalle zierte... Mühsam riss Agok sich von ihren Gedanken los und setzte ihren Weg fort, zielsicher geleitet von ihren Füßen, die genau zu wissen schienen, wohin sie sich wenden musste, obwohl sie diesen Weg noch nie in ihrem Leben begangen hatte. Nach einiger Zeit (waren es Minuten? Stunden?) kam sie an eine verborgene Öffnung in einer Felswand. Als sie eintrat, erkannte Agok an der Rundung des Tunnels, der vor ihr lag, dass sie den Zugang zu einem Ter-batook erreicht hatte. Sie wusste genau, wo die heiße Quelle entspringen musste, um die dieses Wohnheim eingerichtet worden war, denn alle dieser Quellen waren ihr bei ihrer Initiation gewahr geworden, als sie die Stele gen Peristera berührt hatte. So begann sie denn den Aufstieg durch den Tunnel, denn sie wusste auch, dass dies der einzige Weg war, wie das Ter-batook zu erreichen sei. Dir-agok wusste auch um die Prüfung, die ihr bevorstand, noch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben würde. Und richtig - schon vernahm sie das dumpfe Grollen und Poltern der Gesteinskugel, die in diesem Moment ihren Weg abwärts durch den Tunnel nahm, mit wachsender Geschwindigkeit auf Agok zurasend, um sie zu zermalmen, sollte sie sich als ungenügend würdig erweisen. Ohne in ihrem Aufstieg innezuhalten, bündelte Agok in ihrem Geiste die Kräfte, die sie benötigen würde, um die Felskugel aufzuhalten und dorthin zurückzusenden, woher sie gekommen war. Sie wusste auch, dass sie damit die alte Frau am anderen Ende des Tunnels töten würde, doch war es jener bestimmt, für die Prophezeinug zu sterben, die sie Dir-agok mit ihrer letzten Lebenskraft anvertrauen würde. Das Leuchten um Agoks Körper verstärkte sich mit jedem Herzschlag, und es war zu einem blendenden Gleißen geworden, als ihre magische Kraft auf das heranrasende Felsgeschoss traf, das jeden Anderen überrollt hätte, ohne mehr als ein Häufchen zermalmter Knochen zu hinterlassen. Die gewaltige Kugel kam zitternd zum Stillstand, und begann dann, sich in der entgegengestzten Richtung wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, in dem gleichen Maße sich beschleunigend, als würde sie bergab rollen, statt bergauf, wie sie es nun tat, gezwungen von nichts anderem als Agoks geistiger Energie. Agok eilte nun der aufwärtstrebenden Felskugel hinterher, denn sie durfte nicht zu spät oben ankommen. Kaum hatte sie das obere Ende des Tunnels erreicht, streckte sie ihre offene Hand in Richtung des Ausgangs und ballte sie zur Faust. Im selben Augenblick zerfloss die Felskugel zu einem Schlammhaufen, der den vom tonnenschweren Gestein zerquetschten Körper der runzligen Alten unter sich begrub. Allein ihr Gesicht war in der Schlammmasse noch zu erkennen, genau so, wie Agok es in ihrer Traumvision gesehen hatte. Die rissigen Lippen formten Worte, doch blieben sie lautlos. Stattdessen formten sich die dazugehörenden Bilder in Agoks Geist. Ein einziges hörbares Wort noch entrang sich den Lippen der Alten, bevor sie sich für immer schlossen: "Adlersteig"! Nachdem Agok die sterbliche Hülle des Orakels bestattet hatte, vollendete sie das Ritual der Prophezeiung, indem sie den Schlamm, der einst eine Felskugel war, auf ihrem Körper verteilte, bis der Glanz erloschen war, der sie bis jetzt umgeben hatte. Solchermaßen in Schlamm gekleidet, trat sie den Rückweg an. Noch während sie den Tunnel, diesmal in absoluter Finsternis, hinabstieg, durchlief ihr Geist mehrmals die Abfolge der Orakelbilder, bis er sie und das eine Wort "Adlersteig" in einen sinnvollen Zusammenhang gebracht hatte. Was Agok dabei erkannte, ließ sie gleichzeitig erschaudern, aber auch hoffen. Ersteres, weil ihr ein Tor in ein fremdes Land offenbart worden war, letzteres, weil in jenem fremden Land die Entscheidung über das Schicksal des Segments fallen würde. Die mögliche Erlösung von der erdrückenden Zeitpest war nunmehr untrennbar mit jenem Land verbunden, in das ein magisches Tor sie bringen würde: Kiomba. Das Wissen um jenes Tor offenbarte aber noch nicht seine Lage. Einzig jenes gemurmelte Wort aus dem Mund des Orakels -"Adlersteig"- barg einen Hinweis, wie das Tor zu finden sei. Dir-agok vermutete wohl, dass diese Bezeichnung etwas mit dem Adlergotte Talarka zu tun haben müsste. Derjenige aber, den sie danach hätte fragen können, ihr geliebter Mentor, der als Herrscher über Tarn-A-tuuk gleichzeitig Talarka-Birkan war, lag in Zeitstarre, und war für sie unerreichbar. Fast erschrak Agok darüber, dass dieser Gedanke bei ihr kaum noch Emotionen auslöste. Noch vor wenigen Monden hatte jeder Gedanke an ihren Geliebten Wellen der Agonie in ihr ausgelöst. Doch wahrscheinlich war es mit dem menschlichen Geiste so beschaffen, dass früher oder später die furchtbarsten Ereignisse in irgendwelche Hinterkämmerchen verbannt werden, so dass sie nicht mehr unaufhörlich auf der Seele lasten, auf dass diese nicht zerquetscht werde. In derlei Gedanken versunken erschien Agok schließlich wieder vor den Toren der Festung Ter-A-took. Diejenigen, die sie sahen, in nichts als eine unansehnliche Schlammschicht gehüllt, mochten sehr wohl von dem Gedanken beschlichen werden, dass tonnenschwere Gemütsbrocken auf ihrer Seele lasten mussten... Natürlich entging Agok die gedrückte Stimmung bei der Besatzung der Stadttore keineswegs. Behände stieg sie zum Hauptturm des Torgebäudes hinauf. Sie wusste, dort würde sie Tamyr-basilik treffen, dessen Vergötterung Agoks ihr natürlich ebensowenig entgangen war, wie sie sich das ihm gegenüber anmerken ließ. Natürlich war er hier, um ihrer Rückkehr von ihrer eigenartigen Mission zu harren. "Hole alle zusammen, deren Rat du vertrauen kannst", befahl sie ihm, peinlich darauf bedacht, ihre weiblichen Reize möglichst im Zaum zu halten. Sie war sich sehr wohl dessen bewusst, dass der allmählich abblätternde Schlamm ihren Körper auf eine geradezu aufreizende Art und Weise zur Geltung brachte. Ohne jedoch ihren Ton ins Abweisende abgleiten zu lassen, fuhr sie fort: "Wir müssen unseren Aufbruch vorbereiten!" Diese Worte verfehlten schließlich ihre Wirkung auf den jungen Befehlshaber der Festungsgarnison nicht. Diesen Posten bekleidete er, seit vor fünf Wochen Priak-orn in Zeitstarre verfallen war. Durch ein -bei ihr äußerst seltenes- Ungeschick war der Achronit-Splitter, der sie schützen sollte, von ihrer Schulter geglitten, wo er an ihrer Tunika befestigt gewesen war. Schon dieser kurze Augenblick hatte sie der Zeitpest preisgegeben. Nachdem Basilik die Worte Agoks über einen bevorstehenden Aufbruch vernommen hatte, machte sich Bestürzung auf seinen Gesichtszügen breit. Doch ein Blick auf Dir-agok reichte, um seine Zweifel zu zerstreuen. Augenblicklich machte er sich daran, die ihm gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Agok aber begab sich eiligst zur Zitadelle, wo sie sich reinigte und bekleidete, bevor sie sich nun dahin begab, wo sie mehr Informationen zu finden hoffte: Syl-naibuk, die Große Halle der Kunde, wie die Bibliothek in der Oberstadt von Ter-A-took genannt wurde. Einige Stunden hatte Agok in der Großen Bibliothek verbracht, jedoch keinerlei Hinweis auf den "Adlersteig" vorgefunden. Dafür hatte sie eine Fülle an Informationen über das ferne Land Kiomba aufspüren können. Auch über noch fernere Länder, ja sogar fremde Segmente wie Ysatinga oder Karnicon, hatte sie einige Aufzeichnungen gefunden, und ohne Zögern studierte sie diese genauso eifrig, ohne den Zweck in Frage zu stellen, denn sie hatte gelernt, auf ihre Ahnungen zu vertrauen... Als Agok schließlich kurz vor Sonnenuntergang den Audienzsaal der Zitadelle betrat, fand sie sich in Gesellschaft von gut zwei Dutzend Personen wieder. Sie schritt zum Thronpodest, wo sie auf dem kleineren Sessel Platz nahm, den sie neben den eigentlichen Thron gestellt hatte. Denn diesen wollte sie nicht beanspruchen, solange das Reich unter der Zeitpest litt. Tamyr-basilik begann, ihr die Anwesenden vorzustellen. Im Grunde war das überflüssig, da sie die meisten kannte. Aber selbst in schweren Zeiten wie diesen musste wohl zumindest ein Rest von zeremoniellen Umgangsformen gewahrt werden. Als Dir-agok alle begrüßt hatte, begann sie von der Prophezeiung zu berichten. Niemand der Anwesenden wusste mit Sicherheit zu sagen, was mit dem "Adlersteig" gemeint sein könnte, doch immerhin wurde die ein oder andere nützliche Vermutung geäußert. Jedoch wurde beschlossen, die eigentliche Suche nach dem Tor erst zu beginnen, wenn alle Vorbereitungen für die Abreise getroffen wären. Also ging in den folgenden Tagen ganz Ter-A-took daran, brauchbare Vorräte, Waffen, Goldstücke, Kleidung und sonstige Ausrüstung zusammenzutragen. Dreihundert der kräftigsten und erfahrensten Krieger der Ter-baak, unter dem Kommando von Tamyr-basilik, sollten Dir-agok nach Kiomba begleiten, sowie hundert Ter-geek-Reiter. Mehr dieser Tiere waren leider nicht von der Zeitpest verschont geblieben, und selbst bei diesen hundert mutete das schon wie ein Wunder an. Tor-tenak beharrte außerdem darauf, dass seine Assistentin in der Ausbildung der Taadrai, die albianische Alchimistin Denara chem Algora, mit auf die Reise gehen sollte, denn ihre magischen und alchimistischen Fähigkeiten ergänzten die von Agok ganz fabelhaft. Das wusste auch Agok, genau deshalb hätte sie sie gern in Ter-A-took gelassen, denn hier würden ihre Fähigkeiten ebenso sehr benötigt werden. Doch Agok vertraute ihrem zweiten Mentor bedingungslos, und somit war es beschlossene Sache. Am letzten Tag des Adlermondes begab sich Dir-agok in den Tempel Talarkas auf dem peristerischen Gipfel. Verwaist war das Heiligtum, denn keiner der Geweihten Talarkas war von der Zeitpest verschont geblieben. So gab sich nun Agok in Einsamkeit ihrer merkwürdigen Meditation hin, denn ihr Glaube an den Wolfsgott war wesentlich stärker als ihr Respekt vor dem Adler. Es war auch kein Ergebnis ihrer Meditation abzusehen, als sie sich wieder erhob und den Tempel verließ. Gerade als sie durch den Galerieweg wieder in Richtung des Sattels zwischen dem Tempel und der Zitadelle schritt, überkam sie jedoch die Offenbarung. Hier musste es sein. Der schmale Weg zum Adlertempel - "Adlersteig". Eine Stunde später waren alle versammelt und zum Aufbruch bereit. In einer langen Prozession führte Agok ihre Getreuen zu dem Galerieweg, und als sie dort ankam, sagte sie nur dieses eine Wort: "Adlersteig". Für einen Außenstehenden wäre keine Veränderung bemerkbar gewesen, doch Agok wusste, dass sich soeben das Tor aufgetan hatte, das sie von hier wegbringen würde. Beherzt schritt sie auf die Felswand zu, und mit einem weiteren Schritt war sie dahinter verschwunden. Denara folgte ihr als nächste, und im Verlauf der nächsten Minuten hatte die Felswand über vierhundert Menschen und hundert Tiere verschluckt... Alles um sie herum war undurchdringlicher Nebel. Sie spürte die Präsenz der Anderen mehr, als dass sie sie sah. Zeit schien hier keine Bedeutung zu haben. Atmung oder Herzschlag schien unnötig. Bewegungen waren schwebend. Gab es einen Boden unter den Füßen? Gab es überhaupt Grenzen dieses Raumes? Waren solche Gedanken wichtig? Gab es überhaupt Gedanken... Es mochte wenige Minuten, oder auch viele Tage gedauert haben, doch plötzlich begann der Nebel sich zu lichten. Die Füße standen wieder auf festem Boden, und das einzige Hindernis für die Wahrnehmung der Umgebung war die Finsternis. Über den Reisenden spannte sich das sternenübersäte Himmelszelt. Müdigkeit bemächtigte sich ihrer, und gerade noch schaffte es Dir-agok, alles für die Bereitung eines Nachtlagers zu veranlassen, bevor sie selbst in tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf sank. Frühsommer 428 Am folgenden Morgen gewann die Umgebung allmählich Konturen. Wie es aussah, befanden die Reisenden sich auf einer Art Hochplateau eines Gebirgsstockes, nicht unähnlich demjenigen der Biraka-Ter-abuuk. Als der Tag allmählich heraufdämmerte, bestiegen Dir-agok und mit ihr diejenigen ihrer Begleiter mit den schärfsten Augen (fast ausschließlich Anhänger des Adlergottes) den höchsten Gipfel dieses Berges, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Was sie sahen, ließ sie staunen: der im Licht der sich erhebenden Scheibe Aros entflammte Horizont spiegelte sich in den (scheinbar) unendlichen Weiten einer eintönigen Wassermasse, lediglich ganz links unten erkannte man die dunkleren Umrisse eines Eilandes. Als nun die Sonne ihren Tageskreis zog, wurde recht bald offenbar, dass der Gebirgsstock, auf dessen Gipfel Agok und ihre Getreuen standen, die Spitze einer nicht all zu großen, recht schmalen Insel bildete, und nach allen Seiten sich ein unbekanntes Meer in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken schien, bis auf die Ahnung einer weiteren winzigen Inselkontur genau gegenüber derjenigen, die man am Morgen zuerst entdeckt hatte. Eines wurde Dir-agok und ihren Begleitern ohne jeden Zweifel klar. Wo immer sie hier waren, dies war nicht Kiomba. Doch was hatte das zu bedeuten? Das Orakel hatte eindeutig von Kiomba gesprochen, ein Land im Meer des Segments Kiombael. Nun gut, ein Land im Meer war dies hier auch, aber Kiomba müsste wesentlich größer sein, zu groß, als dass man es von einer Bergspitze in seiner Gänze hätte überblicken können. Allmählich versuchte Verzweiflung sich in Agoks Herzen breit zu machen. Nur zu gut entsann sie sich der Berichte von den Heeren, die es gewagt hatten, bis ins flache Land an den Gestaden des Aismjars vorzudringen. Die Große Leere hatten sie dieses furchtbare Land genannt. Und nun stand sie hier, umgeben von Großer Leere, soweit das Auge reichte, auf dem Haupte eines einzelnen Steinriesen, der halb ins Meer versunken zu sein schien. Fast wünschte sie, der undurchdringliche Nebel würde wieder hereinbrechen, doch schließlich entschloss sie sich, gegen derartige Gefühle mit aller ihr verfügbaren Macht zu kämpfen. Zu keinem anderen Zweck, als sich Mut zu machen (und sich zu vergewissern, dass zumindest ihre Magie hier genauso gut funktionierte wie in der Heimat), ließ sie eine Felsspitze knapp zweihundert Schritt unterhalb ihres Standortes zu Schlamm zerfließen. Die Leichtigkeit, mit der ihr das gelang, ließ sie fast erschrecken. Sie hatte wahrhaftig mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet... Tarkap-pren, ihr scharfäugister Späher, streckte plötzlich seine Hand in Richtung der kleinen Insel gen Sonnenaufgang aus. "Dort bewegt sich Etliches in dieser großen Wasserebene, nahe des kleinen Landes dort drüben". Die Begriffe von "Meer" und "Insel" waren Pren unbekannt. Auch hatte er sein Lebtag noch nie etwas von Schiffen gehört, geschweige denn welche gesehen. Aber auf seine scharfen Augen war Verlass. Agok fragte ihn, wieviel von dem "Etlichen" er zählen konnte. "Es ist alles ständig in Bewegung, daher schwer zu zählen. Aber es müssen Hunderte sein" Agok war sich fast sicher, dass es Schiffe sein mussten, die Pren entdeckt hatte. Wenn es hunderte waren, wie groß mochte die Chance sein, dass davon welche an die Ufer dieser Insel kamen, auf der sie sich befanden? Es schien der einzige Weg, von hier wegzukommen, denn sie glaubte fast sicher, dass sich auf diesem erbärmlichen Eiland hier nichts über die Zukunft Kiombaels entscheiden würde. Gerade derart in Gedanken, erschrak sie fast bei Prens Ausruf, der numehr in den Himmel deutete. "Es bewegt sich auch Etliches dort oben. Fast scheint es, als würden die alten Legenden der Targomharril zu neuem Leben erweckt ... doch wieso sitzen Reiter auf diesen Drachen?" - "Wieviele?" fragte wiederum Agok. "Weniger als die unteren, aber sie sind nicht nur über jenem kleinen Land dort drüben, auch über uns habe ich schon welche gesehen". Über die absonderlichen geflügelten Bestien am Himmel mochte sich Dir-agok vorerst keine Gedanken machen, wenn diese sie nur vorerst in Ruhe ließen. Es deutete auch nichts darauf hin, dass dem nicht so wäre. Also gut. Erst einmal versuchte Agok, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln: Sie waren offenbar nicht dort herausgekommen, wo ihr prophezeit worden war. Vordringlichste Aufgabe würde also nun sein, zunächst herauszufinden, wo sie überhaupt waren. Als nächstes sollte man sich dann den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie man doch noch nach Kiomba gelangen könnte. Somit ließ sich für den Moment nicht mehr bewerkstelligen, als für eine weitere Nacht auf dem Hochplateau das Lager zu richten. Gegen Abend fiel es ihr schließlich auf: der Sonnenlauf schien beträchtlich länger ausgefallen zu sein, als am letzten Tag vor ihrem Aufbruch. Doch das war im Herbst gewesen. Die Tage müssten eigentlich kürzer werden statt länger. Waren sie nicht nur am falschen Ort, sondern auch in einer anderen Zeit herausgekommen? Hatte vielleicht die Zeitpest, entgegen allen Erwartungen, die große Insel Kiomba doch noch erfasst, und das Tor hatte sie dann nach zufälligem Gutdünken irgendwohin (und irgendwannhin) geleitet? Diese Fragen jedoch mussten warten, bis sie Einheimische finden konnten, die die Allgemeine Sprache beherrschten. Agok selbst hatte viele mühsame Stunden damit verbracht, diese zungenbrecherische Sprache zu erlernen. Bald würde sie Gelegenheit erhalten, diese Kenntnisse zu erproben... Es dauerte zwei weitere Tage, in denen die Ter-baak allmählich von den Höhen des Gebirges herabkletterten, bis sie tatsächlich auf Einheimische stießen. Der Grund dafür wurde schnell offenbar, denn der erste, den sie sahen, wollte gleich, nachdem er der großen Menge Fremder ansichtig geworden war, Hals über Kopf fliehen. Dem beherzten Eingreifen von Tamyr-basilik war es schließlich zu verdanken, dass er eingefangen werden konnte, ohne ihm allzu viel Leid anzutun. Dir-agok kam neugierig auf den Gefangenen zu. Unbewusst hatte sie einen Gang angenommen, der ihr eine gefährliche Ähnlichkeit mit einer Wölfin auf der Pirsch verlieh. Als sie des Mannes ansichtig wurde, konnte sie eine gewisse Verblüffung nicht verbergen. Denn sein Haar war hell wie Stroh, obwohl er ansonsten keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mit den zierlichen Albianern aufwies, für die eine solch helle Haarfarbe gänzlich normal war. Er war kräftig gebaut und in dunkle Felle gehüllt. Offenbar ein Jäger. Seine intensiv blauen Augen starrten unverwandt Agoks unbedeckte linke Brust an (die rechte trug sie meistens verhüllt, damit sie vor der Sehne ihres häufig gebrauchten Bogens geschützt war). Sie konnte nicht recht verstehen, was es da Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken gab, unterdrückte aber das Bedürfnis, selbst nachzusehen. "Stimmt irgendwas nicht?" bemühte sie sich um einen entspannten, freundlichen Ton. Aber die Anstrengung der fremden Sprache ließ es wohl eher angespannt klingen, und mehr wie "stäimmyt irgendosy nikret?!" Die Mischung zwischen Besorgnis und Irritation, die sich auf dem Gesicht des Strohhaarigen abzuzeichnen begann, wäre unter anderen Umständen amüsant gewesen. Doch da es immens wichtig war, sich mit diesem Mann zu verständigen, war Agok nicht nach Lachen zumute. Als der Blick des Gefangenen wiederum wie magnetisch von ihrem Busen angezogen zu werden schien, ließ Agok sich ihren Überwurf reichen, den sie nun überstreifte. Zumindest glaubte sie jetzt anhand der Schwellung, die sich im Schritt des Jägers abzuzeichnen begann, eine der Ursachen für seine Irritation erkannt zu haben. Sie betrachtete ihn nun noch eine Weile schweigend, und als die Mine des Gefangenen sich zu entspannen begann, gab sie Tamyr-basilik einen Wink. Der trennte daraufhin die Fesseln auf, mit denen der Jäger verschnürt worden war. Dieser begann, sich die schmerzenden Gelenke zu reiben. Agok gab nun Denara einen Wink, und diese bot daraufhin dem Mann ein Schälchen einer schmerzlindernden Salbe an. Dieser jedoch starrte unentschlossen darauf, wohl nicht im Klaren, was er damit tun sollte. Agok nahm also etwas von der Salbe, strich davon etwas auf ihre eigenen Handgelenke und forderte den Jäger mit einer eindeutigen Geste dazu auf, es ihr nachzutun. Auch wenn er das verstanden haben mochte, schüttelte der Mann den Kopf, und Agok vermeinte, trotzigen Stolz in dieser Geste erkannt zu haben. Das entrang ihr nun doch ein Lächeln. "Nun gut" sagte sie, und diesmal klang es schon fast perfekt. "Wie heißt dieser Ort" (uii aisto diisyr ort) fragte sie weiter. Diesmal schien der Gefangene die Bedeutung ihrer Worte erfasst zu haben. "Aakonsbjörk" sagte er und umfasste mit seiner Geste das Bergmassiv, an dessen Fuß sich das alles abspielte. Der Stolz in seiner Stimme schien zu verheißen, dass der Mann den ganzen Berg als seinen persönlichen Besitz betrachtete. Nun, gegen Stolz war ja schließlich nichts einzuwenden. Agok fragte nun weiter "Wie heißt die Insel?". Doch statt zu antworten, fragte der Gefangene sie: "Wie seid ihr hierhergekommen?" Nun gut, wenn er für jede beantwortete Frage selbst eine Antwort will, so sei es. "Durch ein Tor auf Aakonsbjörk" (durk ain tor auf aakonsibierk). Während sie das antwortete, dachte Agok noch, wie seltsam es sei, dass sie ausgerechnet auf einem Berg herausgekommen waren, dessen Name so ähnlich klang wie "Das Adlervolk im Aufstieg" (das wäre eine recht zutreffende Übersetzung der Phrase Aak-On-sibierk aus Agoks Muttersprache, der Talar-nyboz). Doch wurde dieser Gedanke unterbrochen von der recht schroffen Entgegnung des Jägers: "Kein Tor auf Aakonsbjörk". "Kein Tor bis gestern" (kain tor biz geztern) antwortete Agok. Offenbar war es besser, bei diesem Einheimischen sich möglichst einfacher Phrasen der Allgemeinen Sprache zu bedienen. Sie fuhr fort: "Gestern Tor offen". Der Jäger kommentierte das mit runden Augen. "Name Insel" erinnerte Agok ihn daran, dass noch eien Frage unbeantwortet geblieben war. "Störsjon. Reich Malkuth" war die diesmal erschöpfende Antwort des Gefangenen. "Datum?" fühlte sich Agok ermutigt hinterherzufragen. "Woher kommen?" offenbar war der Jäger der Meinung, sich wieder ein paar Antworten verdient zu haben. "Tarn-A-tuuk, Kiombael" sagte Agok, die langsam begann, Gefallen an dem Spiel zu finden. "Unmöglich" entgegnete der Gefangene, "Kiombael anderes Segment, hier Karnicon". Das wiederum war Dir-agok nicht neu, denn den Namen Malkuth hatte sie in Aufzeichnungen über dieses Segment schon gelesen. "Durch Tor möglich" versuchte sie die Bedenken des Gefangenen zu zerstreuen. "Du Name?" setzte sie nach. Die Antwort kam promt: "Asbern Kjeldson". "Dir-agok" stellte sich die junge Frau nun ihrerseits vor. Der Gedanke, dass dies seiner Meinung nach ein komischer Name sei, stand Asbern deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben, doch ging Agok darüber großzügig hinweg. Allmählich erfuhr sie so das ein oder andere wissenswerte Detail über Malkuth im Allgemeinen und Störsjon im Besonderen. Besonders freute es sie, bestätigt zu finden, was sie ebenfalls über Malkuth schon gelesen hatte, nämlich die vorherrschende Verehrung des Adlergottes, den man hier Dondra nannte, sowie die auch vorkommende Verehrung von Malkh. Dies war der hiesige Name für Kerbatu, dessen geweihte Priesterin sie selbst war. Noch vor der Geburt der Zwillinge hatte Tor-tenak sie im Birek-Kerbatu zum heiligen Dienst am Wolfsgotte verpflichtet... Mit Schrecken nahm sie hingegen eine andere Information auf: Es war am heutigen Tag der erste Tag des Tammus, wie der Jaguarmond hier offenbar genannt wurde, des Jahres 428! Fast drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie das Tor am Adlersteig betreten hatten... Über die Schiffe vor der kleineren Insel wusste Asbern auch nicht mehr, als dass sie seit Wochen dort herumfahren. Die geflügelten Reitbestien bezeichnete er als Dragols, was wohl ein hiesiger Name für Drachen ist? Die Reiter nannte er übrigens Wergols. Über diese wusste Agok nur, dass sie als Diener des Feuerhundes galten, was immer das bedeuten mochte. Nun, darüber zumindest wollte Asbern nicht weiter reden, aber er lud die Fremden ein, sich mit seiner Sippe zu treffen, die, wie es der Zufall so wollte, zu der Minderheit der Malkh-Gläubigen gehörte. Dir-agok konnte ihn mit ein paar Erdzaubern mühelos davon überzeugen, dass sie trotz ihrer Jugend eine vollwertige Priesterin des Wolfsgottes war, wie auch immer der jeweils genannt werden möge. Es war am nächsten Tag, dass also die Ter-baak mit Asberns Sippe zusammentrafen. Eine Opferung an Kerbatu wurde abgehalten, und alsdann beschloss man, ins Bergland hinunterzuziehen, um Kontakte mit der Bevölkerung zu knüpfen. Ein Bote sollte zu der Garnison an der Küste entsandt werden, um Nachricht vom Eintreffen der Fremden zu geben. Die nahe Zukunft würde also zeigen, wie Dir-agok und die ihren in Malkuth aufgenommen werden. Siehe auch * Tarn-A-tuuk * Dir-agok * Zeitpest * Adlersteig * Störsjon